


From Paladin to Parent

by d0g-bless (d0gbless)



Series: A New Breed of Training [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blogging, Domestic, F/M, Kid Fic, Next Generation, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, shidge and a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0gbless/pseuds/d0g-bless
Summary: Memory is a difficult subject for me. I’ve forgotten things that might’ve been important. Things that might’ve saved lives.I’ve lost memories. I’ve regained memories. But I have no way of knowing if those regained ones are events that truly happened, if they’ve been tampered with. I’m sure there are memories I’m glad I’ve forgotten.But I don’t want to forget anything about this. I’m finally feeling settled in. I’m safe and secure, and I’m starting a family, a new chapter of my life.This blog is a way for me — for us — to record this new journey we’re about to embark on. I don’t want to miss a single “first” or forget a single one.(Alternatively: Shiro blogs about his adventures as a new parent.)





	From Paladin to Parent

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this will be more than a Shidge and a Dog recap.
> 
> There's no way I'll be able to cover every single one of Sammy's firsts in individual fics, so I thought this might be a different way to write about those.

## Entry 01: 20XX-10-21

Black Paladin Takashi Shirogane logging in at 0500 hours. Skies appear to be clear. There’s a slight breeze as I type this from my porch.

The last few months have been busy. For those who read the tabloids and Voltron fan blogs, you’ve probably made some guesses as to what I’ve been up to.

I will confirm that yes, Pidge and I adopted a puppy earlier this year. Her name is Halley, and Keith thinks she’s mostly Great Pyrenees. Very sweet and too smart for her own good.

I will also confirm that we got married early last month.

 **Edit** : Pidge and I got married. I didn’t marry the dog. That should be obvious, but I realize it might not be for those who are unfamiliar to Earth customs and may not realize what a puppy is.

Should you fall under that category, here is a picture of Halley. A puppy is a younger life stage of an animal called a “dog.” Dogs come in many different forms and shapes and sizes. They are companions, and they do not speak the same language as humans on Earth do. They do seem to understand some of what we tell them. They are highly trainable and smart.)

> <<Photo: A giant white dog snuggles next to Pidge on the couch. Pidge looks like a dwarf next to the dog. Her fur is thick and soft. Halley looks like she’s smiling. Her tail is a blur.>>

Regarding the wedding, we decided to keep it a quiet affair. Pidge doesn’t like the cameras, and to be frank, neither do I. We wanted a small celebration with our closest friends and family.

Last but not least, Pidge and I wanted to put some rumors to rest. She’s told me a lot of people have been commenting on her social media accounts about the lack of photos and event appearances as of late. There’s been a lot of talk, and we wanted to wait before making any official statements.

I wanted to start a blog; the reasons of which will be covered in the next few sentences or so. But I had to talk with Pidge starting about this blog along with a few other things. After setting some ground rules, we decided to go ahead with this blog and kick it off with an official statement:

> <<Photo: Shiro stands behind Pidge, his hands resting on her hips. He’s wearing a fitted black T-shirt with white text that reads _Player 1_ across his pecs. He’s smiling from ear to ear, and so is Pidge, who’s wearing a matching shirt, except _Player 2_ is scrawled across her bust. Shiro’s hands frame the words on Pidge’s rounded belly: _Player 4 Loading..._ Panting, Halley sits at their feet with a black bandana around her neck: _Player 3._ >>

Pidge is pregnant. She’s having my baby. I’m going to be a dad.

As much as I have been dying to tell the whole universe this news, Pidge and I agreed to wait until the second trimester to make any official announcements.

Memory is a difficult subject for me. I’ve forgotten things that might’ve been important. Things that might’ve saved lives. I’ve lost memories. I’ve regained memories. But I have no way of knowing if those regained ones are events that truly happened, if they’ve been tampered with. I’m sure there are memories I’m glad I’ve forgotten.

But I don’t want to forget anything about this. I’m finally feeling settled in. I’m safe and secure, and I’m starting a family, a new chapter of my life.

This blog is a way for me — for us — to record this new journey we’re about to embark on. I don’t want to miss a single “first” or forget a single one.

I think I should leave this entry as is for now. Pidge is calling me, and I don’t want to keep her waiting for whatever it is she needs.

Go and be great,

Takashi Shirogane


End file.
